<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Temptation by captaindominoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113262">Temptation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindominoes/pseuds/captaindominoes'>captaindominoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Eating, Fox needs a fucking hug okay, Hand Jobs, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Touch-Starved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindominoes/pseuds/captaindominoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fox knew better than to be tempted by Quinlan Vos. That didn't mean he was easy to resist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Temptation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fox knew better than to be tempted by Quinlan Vos. </p><p>For a Jedi, Vos was remarkably smug and self-confident, and Fox hated him for it. He hated that Vos sauntered around in that kriffing sleeveless tunic, with those muscular arms that were hard as corded rope. He hated the way Vos sat, with his legs spread and his hands on his thighs. He hated the way Vos toyed with him, flirted with him on the job, and brazenly touched his armor. There wasn’t a single thing about Quinlan Vos that Fox didn’t loathe, and everyone knew it. </p><p>Fox hated him so much that he had to tell him so, when Vos had him pushed up against the wall in a dark corner of a hallway where there were no cameras. He hated him even when their lips violently clashed, a battle for dominance and control that Vos ultimately won. He hated him up against the wall in that hallway; he hated him on top of his desk later that evening; he hated him in the bathroom of the bar Vos tracked him down to, specifically to piss him off. Fox hated Vos so many times that he was beginning to think maybe this was some kind of pattern, and maybe Vos was getting ideas about this being a regular thing. Except… it already was a regular thing. </p><p>So maybe Fox didn’t hate him. But he would never say he liked the guy. </p><p>It wasn’t abnormal for Fox to sit in his office until the late hours of the evening, surrounded by datapads while he caught up on paperwork. Tonight, he had decided to retire to his quarters early since some of his men seemed to think an open office door meant they could bother him with whatever menial nonsense was on their minds. At least in his quarters, Fox could take off his armor and stretch out, and he was guaranteed to be left alone. His comms were still on, but he had made it clear that he was not to be contacted outside of a death, a fire, or an emergency. </p><p>Fox neatly stacked his armor in his closet as he wound down for the night. It was immaculate, as always, but it would need a fresh coat of paint soon. Fox took great pride in his appearance. His armor was always buffed and painted; his weapons, clean and oiled. Every hair on his head was meticulously groomed even if it wasn’t seen under his bucket. At Thorn’s insistence, Fox had tried growing it out, and he found that he liked it curly on top. It took a bit more upkeep, but his sharp appearance was worth it. </p><p>Settling into bed with his datapad, Fox started drafting next week’s guard rotation schedule. His men appreciated that he was always fair, and the only complaints he got were from shinies who didn’t know any better. They quickly learned that although he was a fair leader, he was also tough, and strict on the rules. It was a lesson they usually didn’t need to learn twice. </p><p>The sound of his door chime pulled Fox away from his work. If someone was disturbing him at this hour, it must be important. Frowning, Fox set aside his datapad and padded over to the door in just his blacks. He expected it to be one of his Guard brothers, perhaps bringing him urgent news from the Chancellor or a report of an emergency. </p><p>What he didn’t expect to see on the other side of that door was Quinlan Vos, dressed in that obscene sleeveless tunic that Fox hated so, cradling a bottle of good Rhodian brandy in his arms. </p><p>Vos leaned against the doorway and grinned when he saw Fox. “May I come in, Commander?” </p><p>“What business do you have, sir?” Fox asked stiffly. It would be improper to turn away a Jedi if his services as Commander of the Coruscant Guard were needed, but if it was personal business, Fox was well within his rights to turn Vos away. </p><p>“No business. Just a good bottle of brandy.” Vos showed him the label. It looked expensive. </p><p>“I’m busy, sir. If I’m not needed for work purposes--”</p><p>Vos sighed and pushed away from the doorframe. “Must we do this every time, Foxy? As much as I enjoy our playful banter, I have to admit that there are activities I enjoy doing with you much more.” </p><p>Fox’s cheeks heated at Vos’s bold statements. It wouldn’t do to have a Jedi speaking of such acts in the hallway where everyone could hear. That was why Fox ultimately let him into the apartment, or at least, that was what Fox told himself. </p><p>Vos set the bottle of brandy down on Fox’s desk and glanced around his apartment. It wasn’t much, not more than a glorified closet with a bed and an attached refresher, but it was private. That was a luxury most clones weren’t afforded. </p><p>“Why are you here, Vos?” Fox cut right to the chase. The sooner he could get Vos out of his room, the better. If he stayed too long, the temptation might start to creep in, and Fox knew better than to give into that.</p><p>“You ask as if you don’t already know.” Vos popped the cork out of the brandy and took a whiff. “Ah, that’s nice. Do you have glasses?” </p><p>“If you’re under the impression that our personal indiscretions will continue--”</p><p>“That’s alright, we don’t need glasses.” Vos took a sip of the brandy and smacked his lips. “Oh, that’s smooth. You need to try this.” He held it out as an offering. Fox stared down his nose at Vos. </p><p>“I think it would be better if you left.” </p><p>Vos shrugged and took another sip of the brandy. “Self-flagellation seems to be a common theme with you, love. Hasn’t anybody ever told you it’s alright to let yourself feel once in awhile?”</p><p>Fox bristled. “I’m not sure what you mean.” </p><p>“I think you do.” Vos set the bottle down hard on Fox’s desk. “Why are you punishing yourself with this? Why do you push me away, but in moments of weakness, pull me close like you never want to let go? Why do you pretend to uphold this aloof persona, this unemotional mask, that I know is not who you truly are? You baffle me, Fox, and yet…” He chuckled softly. “Still, I’m drawn to you. I get the feeling it’s much the same way for you.”</p><p>Fox licked his lips to moisten them. Somehow, with Vos this close to him, goading him into a conversation he neither wanted nor encouraged, his mouth had become incredibly dry. “What we’ve done… it’s improper. I never should’ve let it happen.” </p><p>“You’ll find there are many things about me that are improper.” Vos took a step forward, injecting himself into Fox’s space, and somehow he couldn’t find the strength to eject him. “I can feel your confusion, your bitterness, your… fear. Oh, Fox.” He sighed and reached out a hand, caressing Fox’s cheek with the barest of touches. “What have they done to you?” he whispered. </p><p>Fox closed his eyes and fought back the impulse to lean into that touch. His hands were clenched at his sides in an effort to stop the full-body trembling overwhelming his body, but he was only mildly successful. “Get out of my head.” </p><p>“I’m not skimming your emotions.” Vos dropped his hand. “You’re projecting. That’s what drew me to you the first time. You were so closed off at first glance, but behind that armor, I could feel... you. Everyone feels different in the Force. You were this beautiful, shimmering thing, Fox. So vibrant and bright and passionate. You have no idea how beautiful you are to me.” </p><p>Fox opened his eyes again. “I’m a clone. We’re all the same.” </p><p>“No,” Vos said firmly, stepping even closer to Fox until their chests were nearly touching. Fox still couldn’t look at him. “Not to me.” His eyes flicked down to Fox’s lips, and Fox could sense the heat between them, the desire that Quinlan kriffing Vos could somehow always pull out of him. No matter how much Fox tried to resist it, no matter how many times he said no, Quinlan always wiggled his way back into his life. Fox could deny it, he could run from it, he could even lie to himself, but Quinlan remained, a thorn in his side that kept digging in deeper the more he tried to pull it out. </p><p>Fox’s breathing was ragged as he spoke. “I don’t know what you want from me.” </p><p>“It’s not about what I want. It’s about what you so clearly want, but won’t let yourself have.” Quinlan’s hand, heavy and burning hot, came up to rest on Fox’s arm. “What do you want, Fox?” </p><p>Fox exhaled forcefully and turned his head away. “Why do you keep doing this? Why do you keep--tempting me--”</p><p>“Is that what I am? A temptation?” Quinlan hummed and moved his hand up to Fox’s cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb. “My beautiful Fox, I think you’ll find there are some temptations worth indulging in.” </p><p>“I can’t.”  Fox’s voice broke off and he squeezed his eyes closed. “You’re a Jedi. If people found out…”</p><p>“Ah, well. It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve been embroiled in a sordid affair. You always seem to have some kind of excuse for why we can’t do this, but never any for why we could. So maybe I can offer you some, and then you can tell me all about why this is a bad idea.” Quinlan cupped Fox’s cheek. “Maybe we shouldn’t be allowed to do this because I’m a Jedi and you’re a clone Commander. Technically I outrank you. It would be coercion, wouldn’t it? Maybe we shouldn’t do this because we’re both men, and we both know how people feel about that. Or maybe we shouldn’t do this because it would be scandalous. It would ruin my impeccable reputation, not to mention yours.” One of his fingers trailed across Fox’s lips. “So which is it? Which excuse will you use this time to push me away?” </p><p>Fox finally turned to look at Quinlan. His dark eyes were swimming with desire, and with hope, and with something more affectionate that Fox couldn’t put his name on. Quinlan’s fingers were still resting on his lips, neither moving away nor attempting to pull him closer. His choice. Quinlan was giving him a choice. Resist temptation, or give in. Pull him close or push him away. It was the same battle Fox had been having with himself since the first time Quinlan backed him up against a wall and shut him up with his lips. </p><p>Fox was so tired of fighting. He was so, so exhausted, physically and mentally. The slump of his shoulders and the tired droop of his eyes told the story. His body craved the release only Quinlan could give him, but it was his mind that ultimately made the decision. </p><p>Fox had always been too damn weak to resist Quinlan’s temptation. </p><p>The drop of Fox’s head told Quinlan all he needed to know. He reached up, curling his hand around the back of Fox’s neck, and pulled him close, allowing Fox to rest his forehead on his shoulder. Fox shuffled closer, suddenly feeling so small. He could hear Quinlan whispering in his ear. </p><p>“Come here, darling. I’ve got you. You don’t have to worry. Just relax, just lean against me, that’s it. You’re so good. So beautiful.” </p><p>Quinlan leaned back against Fox’s desk and pulled him between his legs. For several long minutes, they huddled together, Fox shaking apart in Quinlan’s arms. There was so much he wanted to say, but the traitorous words wouldn’t pass though his lips, so he would have to content himself with telling Quinlan how he felt with his body. Tilting his head up, Fox’s lips brushed Quinlan’s, and then they were kissing feverishly. </p><p>The sudden rush of adrenaline made Fox lightheaded and woozy. Quinlan’s hands circled his waist, pulling his body in even tighter, and Fox could feel his arousal pressed against his hip. Fox surged forward, pressing as close to Quinlan as he could get, as he desperately delved deeper into his mouth with every passing second. Quinlan pulled back for a moment, panting against Fox’s lips as he stole another kiss. </p><p>“It’s alright, it’s alright.” Quinlan stroked Fox’s arm like he was soothing a spooked animal. “Come here. Let’s lay down.” </p><p>Fox stumbled with Quinlan towards the bed, and when he fell, Quinlan was there, catching him in his arms. The forgotten datapad dug into Fox’s back as they kissed, slowly, sensually, savoring the moment. Quinlan’s hands were wandering all over Fox’s body, memorizing the shape of his muscles, stroking every patch of skin he found. Fox was still wearing his blacks, and he could sense Quinlan’s frustration. </p><p>“Let’s get you out of these,” Quinlan murmured against his lips as his fingers fumbled for the neck seal. </p><p>It took some maneuvering, but Fox was able to free himself from the skintight blacks while Quinlan undressed. Fox’s eyes kept sliding over to him, drinking in the expanses of toned muscle and smooth skin. Quinlan was beautiful, in peak physical condition, and Fox had never wanted anyone in the galaxy more than he wanted him in that moment. </p><p>Once they were both naked, Quinlan approached him cautiously, like he was afraid to scare Fox off. Fox was tired of playing games. Grabbing onto Quinlan’s shoulders, he pulled him on top, and they both groaned softly when their cocks slid together. </p><p>“I had no idea you had tattoos, Foxy.” Quinlan traced the band around his upper arm and leaned in to kiss it. “It’s sexy.”</p><p>Fox had a hard time believing he was anything more than just an average clone, but Quinlan said it in a way that almost convinced him it was true. They kissed again, this time with heated desire. Fox could feel Quinlan’s fingers wandering down his belly, so it was no surprise when they wrapped around his half-hard cock. It was getting harder and harder to maintain composure. </p><p>“That’s it. Oh, darling, you’re so keyed up already.” Quinlan tilted his head and grinned. Fox’s eyes followed the movements of his dreadlocks as they fell across his bare shoulders. “There you go. Just let me take care of you.” </p><p>Leaning his head back, Fox allowed his eyes to slide shut as he fell into a dream world where nothing existed but this bed and Quinlan Vos’s hands on his body. It had been so long since he had taken a lover. He had forgotten what the touch of another felt like. </p><p>Quinlan’s lips trailed a searing path across his chest, stopping to tease his peaked nipples on their downward journey. His hands never ceased moving. One was stroking Fox, slow and languid, teasing precome out of the tip with every upward stroke. The other remained on his hip, anchoring him, keeping him steady while Quinlan worked him over. It was so much stimulation, yet not enough at the same time. </p><p>As always, Quinlan could sense Fox’s need. His hand sped up, his grip tighter now, and Fox let out a strangled gasp as he pushed into the tight warmth. </p><p>“Quin--”</p><p>It was the first word he had spoken since he had fallen into Quinlan’s arms. Quinlan swallowed it with a kiss, his tongue dipping in to coax out Fox’s. </p><p>“Kriff, you’re so gorgeous like this.” Quinlan dragged his hand over Fox’s sweet spot, right under the head of his cock, and Fox whimpered into his mouth. “Let go when you need to, alright? I got you.” </p><p>Fox didn’t know if he could. It was too overwhelming. All the sensations compounded in a tidal wave of heat and heady pleasure, dragging him under and drowning him. He was sinking further with every passing minute. Only Quinlan kept his head above the water. </p><p>“Kriff.” Fox gasped wetly against Quinlan’s neck. He wasn’t sure if there were sweat or tears on his face, but it didn’t matter. Quinlan was still whispering to him, urging him to let go. </p><p>Fox held onto Quinlan’s shoulders and made a sound like a dying man as his cock exploded in Quinlan's hand. He could feel Quinlan stroking him through it, bringing him down slowly and gently until he was boneless against his pillow. Even though Quinlan’s hand disappeared from his cock, Fox could still feel the phantom pangs of pleasure. </p><p>Rolling his head to the side, Fox could see Quinlan frantically stroking himself. His stomach jolted when he realized the hand he was using was still slick with Fox’s come. With a jerk and a gasp, Quinlan came, Fox’s name on his lips. Quinlan smirked and brought his hand up to suck on his finger when he was done. </p><p>“You look so good when you come, Foxy. I want a holo recording of that so I can keep it in my room.” </p><p>Of course Quinlan had to ruin the moment. </p><p>Fox let out a noise of protest when Quinlan rolled over and gathered him up in his arms. “What’re you doing?” </p><p>“What, you’re not a cuddler? I never would’ve guessed,” Quinlan said dryly. “Come on. Just let me hold you.”</p><p>Reluctantly, Fox relaxed into Quinlan’s warmth. A hand snuck up and buried itself in Fox’s curls, gently pulling and stroking in a way that was divinely relaxing. Fox huffed softly and tucked his face against Quinlan’s chest. This much contact nearly had him trembling. It had been months, perhaps years, since another person had touched him like this.</p><p>“You can push me away as much as you want, but I’m not going anywhere,” Quinlan murmured, pressing his lips to Fox’s forehead. “And I don’t think you want me to.”</p><p>Quinlan was right. For how annoying, nosy, and cocky he was, he had somehow succeeded in breaking down Fox’s walls until he had no choice but to let him in. That didn’t mean Fox had to like it, but maybe he could accept it. </p><p>Deep down, Fox had never really wanted to resist Quinlan Vos’s temptation anyway. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>